ultimatespidermanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki:Blocking Policy
In order to a maintain a civil and safe environment on the Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki, a blocking policy, or banning policy, is enforced to prevent damage and disruption from taking place within the community. General *When dealing with users, especially newcomers, assume good faith before reporting them to an administrator, unless there is specific evidence of malice (e.g. vandalism). Users should never be blocked just because they have made a bad edit, as many users who come on the community are not aware of the wiki's policies in use. However, if a user persists in reverting page revisions to show their bad edit or continually makes the same bad edit in multiple pages and ignores their talkpage warnings to stop making such edits, a block is valid. Likewise, if a user makes a singular vandalism edit that was obviously done to disrupt the site (e.g. blanking an article and replacing the contents with vandalism, expletives, or pornographic material), they are to be blocked immediately. *Three warnings should be issued to the user violating the policies before a block is enforced. This allows users a considerable amount of time to correct their behavior without resorting to an immediate block. *Any user may request a block to an administrator for major incidents of vandalism or disruption if they have not been notified. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators should never place a block on a user without investigating the situation themselves first, as they must act as an objective third party and mediator. *Blocked users may be revoked in cases of unambiguous error, but administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion since it is important for all users communicate openly and be equally informed. *Administrators are not allowed to block users for simply disagreeing with them, as this is conflict of interest, or for "cooling off" purposes if the disagreement persists. Blocks are to be carried out only for legitimate reasons. *A blocked user should not be blocked from editing their own talkpage for any reason. If a blocked user has made contributions which abused this privilege (e.g. trolling, vandalizing, or attacking other users), then this privilege will be revoked. Reasons for Block/Ban *Failure to adhere to all of the wiki's policies. Please read the wiki's guidelines for more in-depth information. *Accounts with inappropriate usernames. *Sockpuppetry (this includes impersonating another user) and meat puppetry. *Recurring plagiarism, vandalism, trolling, advertising, and/or spamming. *Repeatedly uploading fan content, speculation, and other inappropriate content on anywhere on the wiki after being warned. *Edit warring after being warned to stop. *Behaving in an uncivilized manner. Examples include: **Acts of rudeness, such insults, name-calling, using gross profanity, making indecent suggestions, exhibiting aggressive behavior, and disparaging/belittling another user, regardless of the manner in which it is done (e.g. calling a user's edits "crap", "stupid", and other derogatory words). **Taunting or baiting. If a user is deliberately pushing other users to the point of breaching civility, especially after being warned to stop, they will be blocked immediately. **Harassment, such as hounding (e.g. repeatedly sending emails/messages to a user), personal or legal threats, and posting of a user's personal information. **Spreading lies about another user and/or grossly misrepresenting the truth. This includes quoting another editor out of context to give the impression they hold views they do not hold, or to cast aspersions on their credibility or decency. **Attempts to silence differing views on an article's contents or closing a discussion topic without the rest of the community's consent. **Making personal attacks against another user, such as: ***Directing any racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, religious, political, ethnic, sexual, or derogatory references to groups, such as social classes or nationalities, at a user. ***Citing to external attacks, harassment, or other inappropriate material, for the purpose of attacking another user. ***Comparing users to dictators or other infamous figures. **Casting baseless accusations about a user's personal behavior without evidence. ***Threatening other users with threats of violence (e.g. death threats), vandalism on a userpage or talkpage, or "outing" a user (e.g. posting information about their identity and personal lives, including links to their offsite accounts). Duration of Block There are two types of blocks: :1.) A temporary block, in which users are prevented from performing edits for a certain period of time (e.g. three days or a week), and are then allowed to return to the wiki after the duration expires. :2.) A infinite ban, in which users are prevented from editing on the wiki permanently. The duration of the block varies for each user, depending on the severity of the behavior and the likelihood of its repetition. The Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki follows a three-strike policy: *If a user has received three warnings by the administration to stop violating the policies, but persists in continuing their disruptive behavior, then they will receive a block. The first block should be a short duration, depending on the severity, with the length increasing progressively every time a further block is required (e.g. 3 days → 2 weeks → 1 month). *If a user has received three blocks and shows no improvement on correcting their behavior, then they will be banned permanently from editing on the wiki. This rule gives each user a total of nine warnings and three blocks before it becomes evident that a user has no intention of fixing their behavior and receives an infinite ban. Permanent bans should not be applied without valid reasoning, nor for first time offenses. Users should only be banned permanently for the following reasons: *Continued harassment and intimidation of other editors. *Repeated violations of the policies after constant warnings to stop. *Large scale plagiarism and/or vandalism which is intended to start an "interwiki" war. *Sockpuppet accounts that belong to a different user evading a block/ban. Category:Policy